In recent years, for example, energy harvesting for obtaining power by collecting sunlight or illumination light, electromagnetic waves, or energy such as vibration and heat from a machine and a human body has attracted attentions.
An energy harvesting technique is expected to be applied to, for example, a wireless sensor network (WSN) in which a plurality of wireless sensors are disposed, and into which information from each of the wireless sensors are collected.
That is, when using power through energy harvesting as a power source of a wireless sensor node which is equipped with a sensor for measuring various types of data items such as temperature and humidity, a battery does not have to be exchanged.
Meanwhile, in the related art, as a power control circuit of the environmental power generation device, various types of circuits have been proposed.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 08-500218 is an example of related arts.